Soccer Match
by xHisShawty
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON. You are going out with JUSTIN BIEBER but he isn't famous ; He plays a Match and you have fun afterwards. Please R&R.


**For AN see end.**

_FYI the Biebs isn't famous in this :P_

You and Justin are going out and you're watching a Soccer match Justin is playing in. His team is already up 2 points. You watch him take possession of the ball time and time and score numerous goals. He looks amazing hot in his gear, running around all hot and sweaty. A gaggle of girls are stood admiring his ass, "I'd say he'll be scoring goals tonight!" one of them says jokingly and you smirk to yourself and agree silently. At half time his team is leading 6-2, Justin jogs over to you, asking for a good luck kiss...you teasingly send him away, claiming it will break his focus. You watch him trudge dejectedly back to the pitch and you feel slightly guilty but you know you'll make it up to him later...  
Eventually the game ends, Justin's team won of course! (14-7) Justin runs over to you, picks you up, spins you round and kisses you on the lips. You melt into it willingly, wrapping your legs around him. You fist your hands in the material of his jersey at the back of his neck and one of your hands is in his hair as the kiss becomes very intense. Someone coughs very deliberately behind ye and ye reluctantly break your heated embrace. Justin heads back to the car and you catch your breath and run a hand through your hair as you let out a ragged breath thinking how good tonight is gonna be

The whole ride home you couldn't stop thinking about how good Justin looked. You're impure(mwahaha) thoughts weren't helped when Justin's hand came to rest on your thigh, you force yourself to push his hand away and tell him to be patient even though you want him to pull over and fuck you right where you are! Finally ye get home and in the minute you close the door Justin has you pressed against it, kissing your neck. You moan out and the delicious sensations on your skin. Spurred on by your moans Justin starts kicking and sucking at your neck, occasionally nipping gently. His hands are everywhere, moving over your body. He moves to unbutton your jeans and you smack his hand away teasingly. "Go shower up babe" you tell him with a smile and he looks at you in disbelief. "Are you for real?" he asks staring into your eyes, you gulp seeing the desperate want in his beautiful brown eyes. You bite your lip and nod, knowing that if you speak you won't be able to deny him. He pins you against the wall gives you one last bruising kiss and storms upstairs, a few minutes later you hear the bathroom door slam and the shower turn on. You go upstairs and silently into the bathroom, you can hear Justin's moans over the sound of running water. You shiver, the sound of his pleasure is turning you on so much and you feel yourself get wet thinking of his dick inside you. You slip off clothes and pull back the shower curtain, your breath hitches in your throat at the Sight before you  
Justin is stood, water running over his toned body, with his dick in hand jerking off. You unintentionally let out a moan and his eyes snap open but he doesn't stop. Instead he looks at you and increases his speed, you step into the shower and take over. His head lolls back and his eyes flutter shut. He's so hard and you yearn to have him inside you. You kneel down and look up at him, "You didn't think I'd make you wait after that spectacular performance today did you Bieber?" you ask before sucking the tip of his dick in your mouth, you lick and suck the sensitive tip for a while, encourage by Justin's moans. You slowly start to take more and more of his large manhood into your mouth, his moans get louder and you feel pleased knowing you are bringing him this pleasure. You lick the underside you his dick and his hands automatically fist themselves into your hair. He begins thrusting gently into your mouth and you know he is close to cumming. You stop giving him a blowjob and look up at him and blow on his dick. He shudders and once more you take him all in your mouth and finish him off. He cums in your mouth and you swallow all of it. You lick your lips and look up at Justin, he's still recovering. You stand up and peck him on the lips, he grabs your hips and pulls you towards him. He smirks "That was great baby but you need to be Bieberfied" without waiting for a reply Justin twisted you so your back was against the shower tiles, a cold contrast to his hot body flush against you. He positioned his manhood at your wet, throbbing vag and thrusted into you. After a few thrusts he pushes himself completely in and hits your spot. You yell out his name in pleasure. He likes it so aims all his thrusts there. Ye are both moaning each other's names getting louder and louder until you both Biebergasm ;)

You grin at Justin and ask "When's your next match?"

**AN: **_**Hope you all enjoyed, this is the first story I wrote about Justin. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but please, no pointless flaming :|**_

_**Anonymous reviews are allowed so even if you don't have an account you can review so please do :D **_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Emily ;] **_


End file.
